The present invention relates to facilities and systems for handling products.
Storage retrieval systems are used primarily as short term buffer systems for storing products made in continuous or periodic production according to product life and demands and production line efficiencies. Shipping occurs on a regular periodic basis according to consolidated product orders. For example, milk may be continuously pasteurized, made into separate products and packaged in three shifts of operations. Liquid products associated with the dairy industry may be formulated, constituted and packaged on a regular periodic basis. Many different products in different package configurations may be generated and shipped, including gallons and half gallons in plastic containers with screw tops and handles, and half gallons, quarts, pints and half pints in specially formed, treated and coated paperboard containers. Usually the paperboard containers are filled, sealed, date stamped and placed in cases which are then stacked six high and moved along powered and free roller conveyors to temporary storage and shipment. The large plastic gallon containers, and sometimes the half gallon plastic containers, are placed on shelves on wheeled carts, which are known as bossie carts, and the bossie carts are moved into temporary storage on their way to shipping stations. The temporary storage and movement problems are compounded by the product mix. For example, whole milk, Vitamin D milk, 2% milk, skim milk, half and half, and cream, plus a variety of juices and drinks.
The problem is further compounded by the need to assure first in, first out movements and to provide a batch hold capability in the storage.
The problem is further intensified by the regular periodic shipping requirements and specific order response requirements.
While a production plant may operate continuously on a three-shift basis, shipping may operate on only a one- or two-shift basis. When shipping, it may be necessary to fill ten or more trailer loads per hour. A complexity is added to the problem by mandating a system which is capable of handling, temporarily storing and retrieving high volumes of stacked cases and high volumes of packed bossie carts.
Managing product inventory in production plants is difficult as mass quantities of product are continuously placed in and picked from storage areas. Arranging the products for efficient first in, first out picking is a necessity. Immediate verification of actual quantities of product in stock and the location of that product is a requirement on both the production and distribution ends. Needs exist for inventory systems that account for each product present in the facility at all times, that track the location of each product placed and picked during plant operation, and that provide for facilitated storage, identification and retrieval of desired product.